


Cravings

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short fic featuring Jon & Myrcella.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Myrcella:** _

 

 

Myrcella had always considered herself a patient and tolerant person, but the two new interns testing her limits today. She was quietly filing her reports when she saw two interns flirting shamelessly with her 'secret' boyfriend, Jon Targaryen. As if that wasn't enough Dr. Melisandre staring at him from distance, basically undressing him with her eyes. Myrcella isn't stupid, she knows her boyfriend is hot and perfectly understood that someone as attractive as Jon would garner stares from others from time to time. But this is getting too much to handle and stupid Jon is oblivious to all of it.

 

 

Their relationship is just six months old. Jon is the fourth year surgical resident and Myrcella is in her third year of residency. They kept their relationship a secret. Baratheons and Targaryens didn't have a good history and Jon certainly didn't help it when he broke her jackass brother Joffery's nose bloody in high school before tossing his car keys into the nearby pond.

 

Myrcella had enough and decided to end this flirting session. She marched towards Jon and those two stupid bitches. The interns turned their heads towards her which makes Jon to turn as well.

 

“Dr. Baratheon”, Jon greeted her with his stupid beautiful smile.

 

 

“Dr. Targaryen. Would you mind if I borrow these two? I have some important papers to file”, Myrcella asked with her innocent eyes.

 

 

“But we are assisting Dr. Targaryen”, one of the bitches quickly responded.

 

 

“It's alright. Go with Dr. Baratheon”, Jon replied “I'll see you later Dr. Baratheon”, Jon said later and left Myrcella alone with the two interns. The two interns looked disappointed but proceeded to follow her. It was then they decided to broach the dangerous subject.

 

 

“Gods, I can't believe a man can look that good!”, the blonde haired intern muttered to the other as if Myrcella can't hear them.

 

 

“You can't even imagine how much I wanted to run my finger through those curls.”, the other replied with swooning voice. They both giggled at that like twelve-year-olds.

 

 

' _The bitches don't even know half of it',_ Myrcella thought smiling to herself.

 

 

Despite her jealousy, Myrcella smirked at the memory how she grabbed his curls last night when Jon ate her out on his couch. Just thinking of it made her hot despite the fact Jon fucked her raw and senseless in his bath just four hours before.

 

 

They arrived at their destination, Myrcella handed them the copies and instructed them to get on with their work. She left the interns to their work and left the lounge to find her boyfriend to satisfy her cravings. After searching for few minutes, she found him near the coffee machine. She went silently behind Jon and whispered in his ear, “Are you busy, Dr. Targaryen?”. Jon shook his head in response and asked,"Is there something you need, Dr. Baratheon?”.

 

 

Myrcella looked at him seductively and purred, “On-Call room, five minutes”. Jon smiled at her and nodded. Myrcella left swaying her hips seductively. She went near the on-call room and looked around to make sure no one is there. She opened the door, went inside and decided to wait for Jon.

 

 

As expected he arrived a few seconds later, shut the door behind him and grinned wickedly. Myrcella without a second thought jumped on him, snaking her legs around his hip and hands around his neck, She kissed him ferociously, bit his lower lip and forced her tongue into him. Jon moaned and sucked the life of her tongue. He forced his into her as well. She rubbed her cunt all over Jon's crotch roughly and felt his hardened cock over his scrubs. Both explored each other's tongues and swallowed their moans.

 

 

A moment later Jon's hands, went behind her back and squeezed her ass a little too tight. Myrcella let out a squeak but didn't stop devouring his mouth. He then grabbed her scrub top, Myrcella removed her mouth and helped Jon to pull it off. She then removed his top as well. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed him once more. She left a trail of kisses over his body as she descends slowly to his hip. She is on her knees and removed Jon's scrub pant swiftly along with his boxers.

 

 

Jon moaned as Myrcella ran her hands over his hands. “Jeez Cella, what has gotten into you?”

 

 

Myrcella ignored his comment and kissed the tip of his hardened cock and looked up to see his face. Jon has got his game face on. Without a second thought, she engulfed him as much as she can. He growled at the contact and closed his eyes off in pleasure. "Gods, you're lovely," he whispered when she licked his tip. Myrcella hummed in response and continued to suck him off expertly.

 

 

“That's enough. We don't have time”, Jon then said. He grabbed her golden blonde hair and pulled her atop. He kissed her once again and lifted her petite form off the ground. He deposited her on the bunk bed and removed her pant and panties together. Myrcella removed her bra and earned an animalistic growl from Jon. His eyes darkened and he climbed onto the bed as well. Jon climbed on top of her and kissed and sucked her perky tits hungrily. Myrcella bit her hand to muffle the moans. He then spread her legs and positioned himself at her wet entrance in a missionary position. Myrcella circled her legs around and forced Jon to enter. He did as instructed, filling her up nicely. Myrcella closed her eyes as he fucked her slowly at a divine pace.

 

 

Jon increased his pace, now pounding into her whispering filthy words in her ear. Myrcella bit and sucked his neck hard to suppress her moans, that she was sure will leave a mark. Jon fucked her hard and hitting the spot that makes her toes curl repeatedly. She was moaning loudly now and realizing there is no way she can be silent, she grabbed the pillow and forced it on her face, screaming into the pillow. Myrcella moved her hips in unison with Jon and rolled her hips as much as she can just like Jon preferred. Jon fucked her raw and senseless for few more minutes and told her to turn around.

 

 

She did as he instructed, turned her body and laid out on her stomach. Jon laid on top of her and entered her once again right through her ass into her cunt. Myrcella now forced her face into the pillow and grabbed the bedposts hard.

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”, she screamed into the pillow as Jon pounded into her mercilessly. The sound of his pelvis hitting her ass filled the room. His hand went down circling to where they were joined and began to rub her clit. He flicked and circled her clit and continued to pound into her hard

 

 

Within few seconds Myrcella felt her orgasm was beginning to rise and she exploded screaming. “Jon!” into the pillow closing her eyes hard and her toes curled painfully hard. Jon continued to slam into her and came pretty hard with a muffled groan, spilling himself inside her. As Myrcella is on birth control, she didn't object, milking every drop inside her. Jon drooped beside her and grabbed her on top of him. Myrcella laid her head on his chest and whispered,”I love you”. Jon smiled lovingly and kissed her whispering the same.

 

 

Once the daze is over, they both grabbed the tissues and cleaned themselves. They also removed the sheets and threw it under the bed. They both dressed after a few minutes. Myrcella told Jon to wait for few minutes before exiting the room.

 

 

 

_ **Robert Baratheon:** _

 

 

Robert Baratheon, an orthopaedic surgeon, walking through the on-call rooms searching for the Heavy bone mallet When he heard muffled moans inside one of the rooms. He smiled at himself knowing very well what is happening inside as he was a legend in art ' _Getting Cozy in the On-call rooms_ '. He remembered one time when he buried his face in Bessie's tits and fucked her rough. _'God bless Bessie and her tits'_ , he prayed in his mind and went to the equipment room opposite to the On-call room.

 

 

He picked the Heavy bone mallet and heard the door opening on his opposite side. He turned his head around to see to whom those cries belonged but was smacked by the sight of his only daughter Myrcella coming out of the room with her beautiful Golden hair all messed up. To say that he was shocked is an understatement. He heard the sounds that no father should never hear from his daughter. He walked outside with a Heavy Bone Mallet and decided to wait for the one who dishonoured his sweet princess, that too right where he works. He saw the door opening and had the Mallet ready in his hands.

 

 

 

_ **Jon Targaryen:** _

 

 

After waiting for couple more minutes, Jon decided to leave. He opened the door and found one angry looking Robert Baratheon looking at him with a murderous eye and a big-ass mallet raised high up in the air.

 

 

“Fuck”, Jon muttered and fled the scene without looking back.

 

 

“ _I'm going to smash your skull Dragonspawnnn!_ ”, Jon heard Robert Baratheon screaming at the top of his lungs behind him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one-shot but I decided to continue it further. Just for fun.

Myrcella was in the cafeteria, enjoying a nice hot coffee with a satisfied smile after a nice hot tumble with her man. She groaned in frustration when she heard a 'beep' sound from her pager notifying that there has been an emergency. She opened the message and shocked to read that her father has been in an accident and was taken to the ER.

She ran to the ER and found her daddy on the table and Jon treating him. She walked through the ER room and locked eyes with Jon. “What happened?”

“He slipped on the stairs”, Jon replied looking guilty and continued to treat her dad.

“What's his status?”, she questioned looking at her dad. 

“Nothing serious. Just some broken bones”, Jon replied and walked out of the treatment room. He turned towards one of the nurses, “Page Ortho. I believe Dr. Baratheon need an Orthopedist”.

Myrcella quickly followed him to know more. She quickly caught and turned him to face her.

“What really happened?”, she questioned him. Jon quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearby storage room.

“Your dad was there!”, he replied bluntly. Myrcella cocked her brow in confusion. “outside the on-call room where we.....”, he added noticing her confused look.

“Omg!”, she yelped in surprise and placed her hands on her mouth in shock. “And what happened?”, she whispered in silence.

“He saw me coming out of the room and chased me throughout the hospital with a big ass mallet to kill me”.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Did you push him?”

“Gods No!”, he exclaimed. “Your fat ass dad slipped down the staircase”.

“You are not allowed to speak of him like that”, she screamed at his face. Both of them remained in silence staring at one another. “This is all your fault”.

“I'm not the one who screamed, Cella”.

“You are the one who made me scream”, she shot back without realizing what she said. That's all it took for her jerk ass of a boyfriend to smirk at her. “Gods! You are insufferable”, she said and exited the storage room without sparing a glance back at Jon.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Myrcella was at her dad's bedside with her mom and her brothers. She saw him slowly regaining consciousness. “Where is that Dragonspawn?”, he roared with fury from the bed and tried to get up only to be restrained by her uncle Stannis.

“You need to relax, Robert”, her uncle told him.

“I'll relax when I crush that bastard's skull!”

“Who is he talking about?”, her mother Cersei questioned looking at Myrcella.

“Jon”.

Stannis narrowed his eyes at her, “What did he do?”.

“That little shit debauched my own daughter in the on-call room”, her father replied back saving her from explaining anything. Everyone's eyes fixed on her. Myrcella for her part lowered her head in shame.

Her uncle grinded his teeth like he usually does, “There was a strict protocol is in place advising the employees not copulate in the hospital premises”, he announced in his stern voice.

Her dad climbed up to lock eyes with his brother, “Shut up about your stupid protocols, you half-witted fool. I heard the sounds what a father should never hear from his daughter. I'm going to kill that Dragonspawn for making me hear such noises”.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence loomed over the room. “How could you date him?”, her sick fuck of a brother sneered at her.

She shot a disgusting look at him, “Like normal people do which I'm sure you are not capable of”.

“I'll not approve this”, Joff growled at her.

“Then it's a good thing that I don't need your permission”, she shot back with an angry glare.

“You are not allowed to speak to me like that, bitch”, Joffery screamed at her face.

Without a warning, her dad slapped Joffery across his face, “One more word, I'll slap you again”. Joffery looked at her mother but removed himself from the room after realizing that he will not get her support.

Her mother looked at her, “You were raised better than this, Cella”.

Of course, she expected all these reactions and knew exactly what to tell them. She donned her most innocent look and fake tears, “For the first time in my life I'm finally happy with someone”.

She looked at her father and saw him watching her, “Instead of being happy for me all of you wanted to yell at me”, she said in between her fake sobbing and left the room to sit outside.

A few minutes later she saw Tommen walking towards her with a wicked grin, “Stop your fake act, sister”.

Of course, he figured it out. Tommen was her best friend and knew everything about her, “Did it work?”.

Tommen smirked, “It did. Dad wants to talk to you”, he announced looking down at her. She stood up from the chair and marched towards her family looking sad.

He entered the room and saw her dad motioning her to come close, “Do you like him?”.

She nodded, “I love him, dad”.

He sighed, “At least he is better than that dickhead Trystane”.

She looked down at him, “Do you approve?”, she questioned battling her lashes.

“I don't have a choice, princess”, he replied with a small smile that he reserved only for her. “If he makes you happy that's all I need”.

Myrcella smiled at him and hugged him tightly. “But if he hurt you I'll smash his skull with our family war hammer”, he announced hugging her back. Their father-daughter moment was ended when a nurse entered the room and asked Robert to take the meds. He looked at the nurse disapprovingly, “Fuck the meds. Bring me WINE!!!”.

 

 

After convincing her dad to take the meds and made sure he was asleep, Tommen dropped her at Jon's apartment. She opened the door and saw him watching cartoons with Ghost, his husky.

He looked up at her, “How is he?”

She walked over to him and snuggled close to him, “He is fine, just a couple of broken bones”

“And?”, he questioned further.

“And he did ask me to tell that if you ever hurt me, he will smash your skull with our family war hammer”, she answered kissing his chest.

Jon chuckled and kissed on top of her golden hair. “Move in with me”, he whispered in her hair.

Myrcella looked up at him with widened eyes, “Are you sure?”.

“Yep! Now that our secret is out, there is no need for us to hold back anything”, he answered with his usual smile that reached his eyes. Myrcella nodded enthusiastically and settled on his chest.

“What a day?”, she breathed out remembering everything that happened since this morning.

“let's make it a more memorable one”, she heard him say and lifting her petite form from the couch to settle on top of him. She smiled and kissed him full on his lips and pushed him down the couch. Ghost, being a good boy, removed himself away from them.

They heard the door open suddenly, “What did I hear about that oaf chasing you all over the hospital with the...”, his mom Mrs. Lyanna Targaryen barged in shouting but she didn't get to finish as her steel grey eyes locked with Myrcella's own emerald ones.

“Fuck”, she muttered and climbed off Jon's lap. It was no secret that Mrs. Targaryen hated Cersei Baratheon and here she was, staring at Cersei's daughter, straddling her precious boy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are drooling!”, he heard his mom whisper in his ear. Jon turned his head to face her and could see her smirking at him. His mom was right. Jon was literally drooling at the sight of his girlfriend in her purple bridesmaid gown. It was her cousin Sansa Stark's wedding to Willas Tyrell and Myrcella was chosen as one of the bridesmaids. She looked beautiful as always but there was something ethereal today that he couldn't describe in words. Their eyes met for a second and she smiled that divine smile of hers which made him fall in love with her in the first place and a million times after that.

 

Jon let out a huge breath, “Can you blame me?”, he asked his mom.

 

His mom looked at Myrcella and then turned towards him with a bright smile, “Did you pop the question yet?”.

 

“I have the ring in my pocket and I'm gonna propose tonight”, he replied looking at the loving eyes of his mom's. His mom nodded with a bright smile and kissed his temple affectionately. Ever since his mom found out about his relationship with Myrcella nine months ago, she was nothing but supportive and Myrcella quickly gained his family's affection a task which Jon couldn't succeed with her family.

 

They heard the door open and Jon could see his uncle Ned walking his eldest daughter down the aisle with a proud smile. The wedding ceremony was over quickly and the photo session took longer than expected and Myrcella stayed with Sansa the whole time much to his dismay.

 

And finally, the music hits and Jon pulled his girlfriend for a dance. He put his arm around her, drew her close and kissed her deeply before she could say much more. After they broke the kiss he smiled at her.

 

Cella looked at Jon and chuckled, "What was that for?"

 

“You look beautiful”, he whispered in her golden blonde hair.

 

She smiled and pecked his lips slightly, “Is that why you were watching me like a hungry wolf all day?”.

 

Jon hummed and inhaled her scent deeply, “I want to fuck you ever since I saw you in this dress”, he gritted out unable to hold on to his desire for his girlfriend any longer.

 

“We are in public, babe”, she purred rubbing every inch of her body against his.

 

He turned her around to feel her cute little butt over his crotch. “That never stopped us before”, he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. Myrcella whimpered pushing herself against him and rotated her hips in slow steady movements that made his cock harder than before.

 

“Then what are you waiting for”, she whispered and walked towards a narrow path.

 

Jon followed her and saw her entering one of the guest rooms. He followed and locked the door behind him, and when he turned around, Myrcella pounced on him, devouring his lips with series of hungry kisses. His hands grabbed her ass and forced her body to glue into his. He lifted her gown up to her thighs and slid his hand up her leg and on to her thigh, massaging it.

 

"Mmmmm. Jon.... We don't have much time... ohhh." She moaned as he cupped her cunt. Only the fabric of her panties prevented his hand from touching her, skin to skin. While he nibbled on her neck he squeezed her closer and moved her panties aside with one of his fingers. He moved and started kissing her again as he slipped a finger into her cunt.

 

Myrcella moaned into Jon's mouth, their kiss vibrating as he started fingering her. Her cunt was already wet when he first put a finger in but now it was so wet that his hand was already almost coated in her juices. He now held her firmly against the wall. She lifted her legs up, her skirt riding up as well. Jon ripped her panties off and added another finger in her.

 

Myrcella moaned loudly as they broke their kiss. "Oh god! I've been waiting all day too for that!" Jon just smiled as he pushed his fingers in and out of her sopping cunt. He removed his coat, undid his pants and let them slide off. Myrcella looked down after he set her down as he pulled his now hardened cock out of his boxers.

  
  
"And now I'm going to fuck you.", he whispered and nipped her neck and then lowered her gown from her chest along with her black bra. Her beautiful perky breasts tumbled out, her rosebud nipples getting harder as he bent down to savor at them for a minute or two.

 

Her breath coming in gasps, she squealed again as Jon turned her around and bending her over. She placed her hands on the door as he spread legs, fingering her while he did so. She looked back over her shoulder, his eyes locked on hers as he slid the entire length into her moist cunt.

  
  
"Oh god!" shrieked Myrcella as her whole body started stiffening up. Jon let out a sigh at the tight, moist and warm feeling surrounding his cock. His balls quivered as he grabbed her by the ass and pulled out. He squeezed his hands around her butt eliciting a sigh from Myrcella then a load moan as he thrust in again. Starting at a slow pace he fucked her sweet cunt, both of them gasping and moaning at every thrust he made. 

  
  
"Oh fuck Cella", Jon said while with a quick breath. "You have no idea how much I wanted this!". He started ramming into her faster, making a squelching sound.

  
  
Jon reached in front of Myrcella and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed them and pulled her up against him. She tilted her head back and the kissed passionately, their mouths grinding hard against each other. Jon slid his right hand down off of her tit down to her cunt. He started rubbing her clit, made short thrusts into her and continued kissing her. Myrcella moaned at the increased attention.

  
  
She wrenched free of his hands and leaned forward against the door again. She looked behind her at him. "Fuck me Jon", she reached around and spread her ass cheeks. She moaned as Jon started fucking her, jamming his cock into her from behind. Both of their breathing came harder as the speed of their sex became faster and faster. Myrcella and Jon could feel one another approaching orgasm. Myrcella leaned back and moaned as she looked at Jon. He could see the look of pleasure on her face which matched the one on his. "Oh, Jon!. I'm close"

  
  
Jon grunted and continued his pounding. She was now so wet that her cunt leaked with her juices. The insides of her thighs were soaked as were Jon's balls. His cock was so hard now, with every thrust its head rubbed against the inside of her, running from the entrance, past her G spot and then as deep as he could go. The rising pleasure finally reached it's breaking point as Myrcella gasp then started to scream.

  
  
"Oh god! I'm cumming..." Her whole body became ridged before she let out a deep breath and the screamed and moaned at the same time. Her cunt pulsated and squeezed Jon's cock.

 

This tightening of Cella's previous peak proceeded to set off his orgasm as his cock grew just a bit more in size, stretching her just that more. He managed to control his orgasm and plowed her dripping wet cunt for a couple more minutes through her peak. With this extra feeling, Myrcella came again, her whole body jolting with every wave of pleasure that washed over her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as well did Jon as he came, his cock shooting shot after shot of thick, warm cum into her quivering, sopping cunt. He continued to stab his cock into her with every blast of cum.

 

Their minds were lost for a second as the high of orgasm took control. Myrcella was the first to come down, her knees buckling as she fell using the wall for support. Jon fell with her onto his knees, coming back to his senses. The heat from their bodies causing them to sweat more.

 

“That was hot!”, she managed to breath out in between her breaths. Jon laughed, “We should get back”, he said and stood up from the floor. A small box fell out of Jon's coat when he picked his coat from the ground. The box opened at the impact and a diamond ring freed from the case and rolled off to his girlfriend. She picked it up with a widened eyes and looked up to him. Jon could see tears in her eyes, “Is this what I think it is?”, she questioned, her beautiful emerald eyes piercing into him.

 

Jon rubbed his neck, “yeah! I was planning to give it in a much better environment.”. He sighed and knelt before her, “Myrcella Baratheo...”, he was cut short before he could finish, by Myrcella's sweet lips on his.

 

They kissed for a while and when they broke off, his girlfriend looked directly into his. “Yes, Jon Targaryen. I'll marry you!”, she said with a bright smile and wiped her tears. Jon took the ring from her and lowered it into her finger. He kissed her one more time and then lifted her up.

 

Once they felt satisfied with their looks, they opened the door to exit the room. They walked out of the room laughing happily and entered the dancing floor. There was a huge crowd gathered at the center and it piqued Jon's interest. He made his way through the crowd and got smacked by the sight that greeted him. His dad Rhaegar and Myrcella's dad Robert Baratheon rolling on the floor, trading punches. And both their moms were drinking and watching their husbands fight with an amused smile.  

 

"I'm going to kill your son, you fucking bastard", Robert roared on top of his lungs. It was only then he noticed the others were looking at  Jon and Myrcella with mixed emotions.

 

It takes two hands to make a sound, you fucking dipshit", Rhaegar shot back, biting Robert's ear.  
 

"Ohhh Fuckkk", Jon muttered and looked at his fiance. Both nodded at each other and ran away through the door towards the exit.

 

 

 

**THE END.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. Thanks for the massive support. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
